Whatever you Want
by Freya-Hikari
Summary: Una lluvia repentina, una anciana extraña, un don inesperado. ¿Tú qué harías si toda Konoha estuviera detrás de ti? Pido sugerencias de pretendientes para Naru, dejen un review si tienen propuestas.


_Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los uso en mis historias locas y sin sentido que escribo en la madrugada y sin fines de lucro._

**WHATEVER YOU WANT**

**-Prólogo-**

La tarde caía al tiempo que su entrenamiento finalizaba. Ahí estaba el equipo siete, Naruto igual de hiperactivo que siempre, Sakura completamente agotada, pero con las suficientes fuerzas como para babear por Sasuke y éste mirando disimuladamente a Naruto -Bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy, mañana tienen el día libre, así que adiós- y desapareció en una voluta de humo -Sasuke-kun, pues, como mañana tenemos el día libre tal vez...- pero no continuó al darse cuenta de que el portador del Sharingan se había ido -'... No puede ser, desde que somos gennin no me ha hecho caso, y ahora que somos chunnin menos... no tiene caso'- pensó encaminando sus pasos a su casa -Sakura-chan, ¿Tal vez podríamos...?- y se calló al ver que estaba solo, la pelirrosa se había ido -Kuso- soltó el rubio.

Había pensado en invitarla a alguna parte, pero no, ella estaba detrás del Uchiha, otra razón más para detestarlo... O eso pensaba él.

Resopló. -Mejor regreso a casa- se dijo comenzando a caminar. Pronto comenzó a llover, algo raro para la época del año, primavera -'Esto es extraño'- pensó el rubio comenzando a correr para evitar las gotas de agua. Iba a la mitad del camino, cuando vio a una anciana caminando delante de él, ésta, cayó a un charco de lodo. Uzumaki rápidamente corrió hacia la anciana y le extendió una mano para que se levantase -Gracias muchacho- dijo ésta levantándose -Oba-san, está lloviendo, vamos a mi departamento dattebayo, ahí puede secarse- la anciana aceptó, y Naruto la guió a la casa. Como era una anciana, no podía ir corriendo como a él le hubise gustado, pero intentó ir rápido para que no siguiesen mojándose.

Cuando llegaron, ambos entraron al departamento refugiándose de aquella extraña llovizna. -Siéntese, en seguida le traeré una toalla- dijo caminando hacia el baño. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de ella. -Oba-san, he traído las toallas- dijo el rubio llegando con la susodicha que le esperaba sentada en el sillón, ésta la aceptó -Gracias jovencito- dijo antes de comenzar a limpiar las manchas de lodo que estaban impregnadas en su rostro. Cuando Naruto terminó de secarse el cabello, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba de pie frente a él -Naruto-san, te debo una- dijo sonriendo -Un momento ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- preguntó confundido el ojiazul, la otra no contestó -Pienso pagarte el favor que me acabas de hacer- continuó la otra. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se deshizo de su apariencia y dejó ver a una joven pelinegra de ojos verdes.

Se acercó más al ojiazul tocando su frente con una de sus manos -Te concederé un deseo, seguro que hay algo que quieres... un objeto... una persona- al escuchar ésto último, el ajiazul se sonrojó de súbito al pensar en... él -Vamos, pide algo- le alentó, pero el ojiazul no estaba convencido, sino asustado, la otra se estaba desesperando -¡Bah! ¿Tú no pides algo? Pues entonces veré lo que quieres- y ejerció presión con la mano que tenía en su frente, haciendo que el ojiazul perdiera el conocimiento estando de pie.

-Este chico ha estado solo por mucho tiempo... Necesita atención, y creo que no precisamente de una jovencita... sino de un muchacho... vaya, vaya...- y sin soltar su frente, con su otra mano comenzó a hacer círculos en el aire, se aclaró la garganta antes de decir:

"_A este rubio jovencito_

_Yo le concederé un don_

_Cada persona que lo vea pasar_

_Caerá a sus pies en un tris tras"_

Un fulgor se formó en la mano con la que estaba haciendo círculos, la cual posó frente al ojiazul. Sonrió. Soltó la frente del pequeño kitsune haciendo que éste recuperara el conocimiento -¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó tambaléandose un poco, vio a la joven, y recordó lo del deseo, iba a reclamar, pero ella le cortó -Desde mañana, tu vida se volverá más... agitada- terminó riendo tranquilamente antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo verde -¿Nani?- dijo apenas, sintiendo el cuerpo algo pesado para después caer inconsciente.

¿Qué le había pasado?


End file.
